The World Without End
by KenAndBarbie
Summary: Quinn Fabray is a teenager who was 17 years old and living with her father. One night Quinn found a great tree that brought her to the world of magic witches led by 5 men who are called Titans. Titans always catch and kill if there are girl witches. Quinn did not know if she was a witch, what Quinn could face the Titans?
1. Chapter 1

One hour had passed, and the gate has been closed since the school bell rang. But there is one room on the 3rd floor which is still bright. A long haired blond girl with blue t-shirt that wrapped her body somewhat faded jeans and white pants she wore. She's still struggling with piles of books lying on her desk. She was doing all the tasks subjects in school with facilities that can be said to be perfect book. All the material she was looking for a homework there for sure.

Quinn Fabray deftly opened every book into it carefully, and then write in her notebook. She could not bring home her duties. She was not quite able to go to the bookstore and buy it. Unlike her friends who live just issued a flimsy card that contains a lot of money from their parents.

Quinn was the only son of a carpenter in a village outskirts Ohio. Lucky she has the ability in terms of education in the field of biology until she won a scholarship in school now. Then she turned towards the big clock mounted on the wall.

"Ugh! 7pm." she said.

Quinn immediately resolve the remaining 5 sheets of books. She quickly noted that she considered all important. When she completed it all, she cleared the books strewn on the table and take it with both hands. When she turned around, she bumped into someone behind her and the books she was carrying fell strewn on the floor.

"Sorry, Sorry", said Quinn sat and cleared his book.

"What are you doing at night at school?"

Quinn also looked up and saw a familiar face for her. Noah Puckerman is standing right in front of her with a questioning face. Puck mohawk-haired, dark brown eyes with a sharp nose and high stature. Same age with her, 17 years.

"Um, I. .. As usual, working on school assignments " said Quinn.

Puck helps Quinn clean up the books strewn, "You did not have another job so besides studying, studying, and studying".

Quinn could only shake her head. Then Puck help her up and bring some books to help Quinn carrying.

"And what are you doing here?" She asked he.

"Do not you see my clothes? I had just finished training Basketball "said Puck. "And oh yeah, I have to take you home, it was late"

"but i…."

"Not too much but, come on" said Puck and held Quinn's hand to walk with him. Puck put the books that Quinn had borrowed from the school library in front of the teacher's desk. Quinn looked confused by Puck.

"Puck is now different from the one I knew in Junior Year. Puck turned into a very adult" think Quinn.

* * *

After traveling 30 minutes, Quinn and Puck came by in the street near the house of Quinn. Puck also opened the door to his car.

"Up here, my home is there, the edge of the forest" said Quinn.

"Are you sure it's okay to walk alone?" Said Puck.

"Yes, take it easy, I've always, just a 5-minute walk anyway, thank you and be careful." Said Quinn as she ran slowly leaving Puck.

She also stopped running and walked slowly into the woods. She pulled out of her bag and flashlight shining ahead. The wind blows gently, making it cold. The voices of the wind and the leaves are falling. Which makes twig legs are a little surprised. Tonight was such a night is different from usual, Quinn's childhood used to play in the woods to be a little scared, for some reason.

Footsteps and shadows that make It rests on a large tree. It is felt rampant when the voice was closer, closer and very close to her.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh" she yelled as she closed both her face.

* * *

"Quinn .." said Russell, her father. Quinn had opened her eyes and saw that it was her father coming, she was excited and run to hug her father.

"Daddy" she said.

"Where are you? It's late, I was worried about you "

"I was working on my homework, sorry I made a worried daddy." said Quinn.

Russell was invited Quinn to go home. Their house is made of wood which is very strong. This house stood since Father Quinn was a teenager until now. For Quinn, there is no regrets have a life like this. Instead she was very happy and proud of both parents. Now, Quinn only has Russell alone, while her mother had died 3 years ago.

She put her bag on the table, and she rushed into the living room to eat dinner with Russell. Russell has made Favorit Quinn's Soup.

"How was your school?" Asked Russell

"Very good, and fun, I could do it all" Quinn replied enthusiastically. "What about Daddy work?"

"As usual." Russell replied.

Having finished dinner, Quinn said goodbye to rest. While Russell still sculpt sort of new wood he got today. Quinn lay down on the bed and pulled the thin fabric that she made as a blanket. Gusting winds again, Quinn opened the blanket and immediately sat down alongside the bed.

"Wind continue to blow .. what's this? " she thought

She got up and took the flashlight lamp on the table, then walked into the living room. She did not find Russell, "Dad had gone to bed" she said. She walked out of the house, the wind still blows with blows come fast to her hair.

"Uh, the wind blows too hard, would twig in front of me fell?" Said Quinn.

Then, twig in front of Quinn that she had fallen instantly noticed. She was confused by what was happening, she just said something like that, but instead her words come true. Quinn walked slowly into the woods. She can feel the chill of the ground and she stepped on the grass barefoot. Then she turned to the left and to the right, look around the forest. She meet with the Great tree which she had made in the back.

"Today, for the first time I saw this tree, I never saw this tree before. This tree is huge. " said Quinn as she circled the tree and looked toward the leaves are still shady.

* * *

It was already the middle of the night, Quinn still circled the Great Tree.

"Duh!" Said Quinn.

Quinn tripped and fell.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn got up and was very surprised to see the forest has changed. That was the forest is still night, but now the forest into the light. Forests were different from the forest near her home.

"Where am I?" Quinn asked.

She walked slowly through the woods. Hoping to find the village. She looked at her feet are red because they do not use footwear.

"footwear bandaged my feet and make my feet comfortable" Quinn said.

She was surprised when she saw her leg was bandaged with footwear.

"I can be like this?" she thought.

Quinn walked back through the woods. she will not know her current whereabouts.

"friend who can accompany me" she exclaimed.

She hopes her words come true again.

She waited a few moments, but no one appeared.

"ah" pissed as she kicked a small stone.

"duh" said someone in pain.

Quinn walked over direction of the sound. She did not find anyone here.

"uh, I'm here ma'am" he said.

"where?" she asked.

"under" he said.

A knee high dwarf, with a medium blue cone hat rubbed his head. Then Quinn looked down and noticed the dwarf and sat beside him.

"I'm Quinn, what are you doing here?"

"My name is Gutsy, you are calling me" the dwarf said.

"Me? Called you?"

"yes, the magic" he whispered.

"magic" exclaimed Quinn.

"Do not noisy ma'am, you'll die by the TITANS" dwarf whispered back.

Xxx

Gutsy invites Quinn to his home to get further clarification. Quinn is getting confused with what is happening now.

At Gutsy's house, Gutsy asked Quinn to wait in front of the house for a moment. Gutsy has a big house, not like his small body size.

"come in" Gutsy invite her.

Quinn smiled and went into the house. She saw six other dwarves are preparing snacks for her. For a moment she was surprised to see the dwarves, but she's wasting her mind.

"Hi" said Quinn.

All dwarves approached Quinn and told her to sit down.

"it's okay, they are all good and will help you" whispered Gutsy.

"Welcome to our world Miss Quinn" said one dwarf black cap.

"Yes, thank you" said Quinn.

"First, I will introduce you to all the dwarves as helpers" he continued.

1. Gargamel - Black  
2. Gutsy - Blue  
3. Pat - Green  
4. Odile - Red  
5. Azrael - White  
6. Vanity - Yellow  
7. Gary – Orange

"I'll remember" Quinn said.

She was invited to spend the food that has been provided by the dwarves. She was still confused as to why she could get into this world. World that is very different from her world.

"oh yeah, who the Titans? Why is he going to kill me?" Quinn asked.

"psst, don't be too hard to speak the Titans" Gutsy said.

"Titans are the leaders of this world, they are wizards men in this world. They will not suffer a girl witch to live" explains Gargamel.

Quinn looking down for a moment and think hard.

"The world is the same as your world, a lot a people, men and women, we have here only as a dwarf, and the world of magic is very strong. All of the men in this world has the magic ability, which is the greatest family Titans. And women here do not have that ability. If there are women who have magical abilities, Titans instantly catch and kill them" said Gargamel.

"Is not that cruel and unjust?" Quinn said.

"This is like, you know? Your mother is a witch who is very very good for this world, but unfortunately I as helpers can not prevent arrest your mother by Titans" Gargamel said.

Instantly, Quinn was very surprised to find out her mother was a witch.

"That's cruel! I lost my mother, and this act of the Titans? I will never let them live in peace!" Quinn said annoyed.

"calm down, don't let them know if you are a witch, especially you're Judy's daughter, miss" said Gargamel.

Gargamel's leaders chose dwarf Gutsy as maid Quinn. And the six other dwarves protector.

Quinn walked out of the house a dwarf and want to see the world. But Quinn warned not to use magic in public, because it is dangerous.

Xxx

Quinn will not fully know the magic. Because she just knew, that she was a wizard. Previously she was not aware of it. Her magical abilities can still be said Amateur.

She took a small twig, and threw it away.  
"heavy rain makes me feel cold" she said.

Thunder boomed in the skyscraper, the rain was falling fast. Quinn swirling, dancing in the rain, and enjoy the cooling rain. The thunderous lightning, and the rain grew heavy, very heavy, even accompanied by very strong winds.

"it seems my words wrong, the rain is too heavy" she complained.

Quinn slowly ran for shelter.

"shelter" she said.

Words do not come true.

"a place to shelter"

"safe place"

not the right words.

Quinn stopped running and closed her eyes.

"shelter to protect me from the rain" she exclaimed.

When she opened her eyes, a small shack looks close. She also re-ran on towards the hut.

"whoa .." Quinn said while slipping in front of the hut.

She quickly got up and stood. She dragged her feet and see the contents of the shed. The contents of this hut is wood.

Then Quinn sat, legs folded up and hugged. She rested her chin on her knees. She Began to feel cold, very, very.

"so .. someone come with me" said Quinn.

"rain bothers me!" exclaimed a man who had just entered the hut. Quinn raised her head back and pay attention to the man.

The brown haired man, tall, sweet eyes, and forehead bound with white cloth. His age seems not much different or maybe just like Quinn. He brought the ax.

"there was a girl here, what are you doing?" The man asked.

"I was sheltering here, sorry this is your house?" Quinn said.

"it's okay, it's not my house, this is just my storage hut" the man continued.

"Thank you, sorry I did not consent in advance"

"you seem cold" he said.

He picked up the wood and stacked them in front of Quinn. Then he uses magic to light a fire.

"warm?"

"yes, warm" Quinn said. "you're a witch?"

"Me? I am carpenter here, all these powerful men in the magic city. What is it? Are you a witch too?" The man clearly.

"I just ask, um .. No, I can not magic" Quinn lied.

"Sure it is, if you can use magic, you're in danger"

The man sitting next to Quinn, Quinn gaze of his eyes made love. He tells Quinn that heavy rain is not natural, there is a wizard that makes it. Suddenly, Quinn shocked and could not say a word. She was afraid that if her identity revealed.

"sunlight makes plants lush, and rain stop" Quinn said in the heart.

Instantly, a torrential downpour accompanied by thunder boomed and the wind stopped. Light sun came out from behind the clouds and illuminate the world again. Rainbow appeared, too. The birds out of the cage and twittering.

"This is weird, the rain stopped, the witch heard what our conversation?" The man asked.

"yes, weird, I do not know, maybe em" Quinn said. "I'm going home, thanks"

"rush once, ok, oh yeah there tonight Halloween Party in town, come!" he said.

Quinn began to worry about its presence here. She had to defend himself and keep her magic secret. And about the man, Quinn forgot to ask his name, his face continued to haunt the shadows in her mind. His eyes, his lips with a smile that made Quinn continue to remember it. Halloween party tonight, and Quinn has not prepared anything. She immediately ran back to the house the dwarves.

"dry my clothes" Quinn said as she ran and spun.

When She got home, all the dwarves worried, especially Gutsy.

He who has a big responsibility on Quinn.

Xxx

"Where are you from Miss?" Gutsy asked frantically.

"go have a look, you're looking very panicked Gutsy"

Gutsy walk forward, backward, rotate like the confusion. "how not to panic, I'm afraid Miss caught or something by hhh Ti .. tans".

Quinn bent down and stroked Gutsy conical hats. Gutsy tried to calm and reassure that she is fine. Only, she does not want to tell the problems caused by Rain magic.

"oh yeah, there's a party tonight in celebration of Halloween town?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, Miss know from?" asked Gutsy.

"from a man who works as a carpenter there," she said.

"I know! However, I forgot his name hmm.."

"uh .. I prepare my clothes first ok" she said.

"use?"

"The magic, I want to try" she continued.

Quinn rushed to her room which had been prepared by the dwarves.

Klek ..

Sound that opened the door to her room. The rooms are very spacious, almost all parts of the room is made of wood. Unlike the rest of the house is made of stone.

She sat on her bed and snapped her fingers. Instantly clothes appeared in front of her. She smiled at her job that can be done quickly.

"very beautiful" said Quinn.

Then, she touched the clothes, look at the clothes. Then, her clothes had been used by her. Quinn looked very pretty and graceful. Although she does not look creepy as the theme today. Precisely pale white skin color makes it look like a very beautiful undead.

Xxx

Quinn left the room and surprised the dwarf with her appearance.

"you look amazing miss" said Gutsy.

"yeah .. yeah .. that's right" replied the other.

"you all creepy, tonight" said Quinn.

Quinn and the seven dwarfs go to the town that is not far from their home. Quinn could not ignore her eyes to the people around her. Why not, they seem very real appearance. Facial makeup, clothes, all that is in them seem very scary and real.

The city is like a ghost town today. Decorations, everything seems very interesting.

"definitely by magic" Quinn thought.

Quinn broke away from the seven dwarves. The man she wants to find. Slowly, she cut through the crowd of people dressed in creepy, she continued to stare, and look.

"Hey"

Quinn looking toward the sound of someone calling her. Until someone finally tapped Quinn's shoulder quietly. She turned and saw the man was dressed like a pirate.

"Hey" replied Quinn.

"you're like a princess among the ghosts here, haha" The man replied.

"Really?"

"yes, let you see, all the people here dressed creepy, and you yourself are looking very pretty" he said.

Quinn and the man was sitting on a log next to a huge pumpkin on. She took a deep breath, feel the cold air. Cold air blowing softly creeping into her body. Quinn sighed and rubbed her hands together as he blew softly.

"hhhhhh" she sighed.

He quickly grabbed Quinn's hand. Quinn gets warm body instantly. The man hands as heat energy drain.

"warm .. Thank you" Quinn said.

"your welcome, I'm willing to take the pumpkin first, you wait here" said the man stood.

Xxx

A girl came over to Quinn who was sitting alone and plays her fingers.

"Quinn Fabray" she called.

Quinn turned towards a girl who called her. Girl's long brown straight hair, sharp eyes, she showed her smile.

"Yes?" Quinn replied.

"I'm Rachel Berry, we are same and look at this" she said as she gave her watermelon.

Quinn took the watermelon and see what's inside. Watermelon like enchanted, she saw the time sequence of events past, present, and future.

* * *

**Note****: **Hi guys! So, what do you think? I tried to write a chapter for this long but I'm sorry because my homework. I used a smurf name for the dwarves, there is a little Quick and Fuinn. But the purpose of this story I wrote for Fabrevans! Don't worry Sam will come later! Thanks for read! I Love You All!

Review & Read please! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn took a deep breath, she saw the incident as Judy, her mother was arrested and killed by the Titans.

She watched as her mother dragged into a palace, in front of a subdued Titans leader. The person spoke curtly to Judy, he occasionally touched Judy's face, pulled her hair and take it off. Even more heartbreaking Quinn, is when someone is snap his fingers and make Judy's heart in pain. Judy was lying on the floor in pain as she is very sore. Burning heart. Moments later, with the last finger snapping, Judy was killed instantly.

"STOP!" Quinn said and dropped the watermelon which she held.

Instantly, the fallen watermelon disappeared. Quinn could not hold back her tears, she looked down and wept. She comes to know the chronological story of her mother's death. At home, Gargamel just tell of who killed her mother. But this time, she saw it in person with her own eyes.

"Wipe your tears, I understand how you feel" said Rachel.

"yes but, who are you?" Quinn asked.

"witch" she whispered.

"How?"

Rachel raised her hand up and plays finger. She made the people do not hear their conversation.

"Judy taught me all the Magic, she chose me to continue her magical abilities and because her daughter, you.'ll Have a partner to stop the the act of Titans" explains Rachel.

"I still can't fully mastered magic" Quinn said.

"I'll teach you everything I received from Judy, we still have time" said Rachel.

"time?"

"Titans are actually the TITANS, 5 men. Families Titans currently there are only 4, they are strong, very strong, but they are still not strong enough" said Rachel, her eyes are so sharp.

Quinn paused for a moment, and think about what Rachel said about the Titans, Titans.

"Don't worry about that, it will only make your brain does not function as it should" exclaimed Rachel.

"hah, yeah sorry. When are you going to teach me?" Quinn asked.

"The day after tomorrow, you will know where you have to meet me" Rachel replied and left Quinn alone.

Rachel made Quinn look very foolish. She could read all of what Quinn thinks.

"I have to keep my mind, or I have to lock my mind" Quinn said softly.

The man returned with a Pumpkin containing a candle brought. He gave it to Quinn Pumpkin and Pumpkin said that it will fly by itself when the pumpkins that held all the people here fly.

"What is your name?" Quinn asked.

"Finn Hudson, are you?"

"I'm Quinn Fabray, nice to meet you" said Quinn. "oh yeah, thanks for the fire in the shack and thermal energy for me before"

"anytime" he replied.

The whole dark sky filled with brightly lit Pumpkin. The thunder of the voice of the trumpet sounded, and shout all people who are here.

A man then approached Quinn and Finn are sitting and enjoying the beautiful scenery.

"Sorry, I'm gotta go, see you later" said Finn leaves Quinn.

A man with strapping body with a keen eye, blonde hair, green eyes and has a big mouth standing in front of Quinn with a smile.

"Wow, it looks like I've never seen beautiful girl like this" he said.

"Really? Thank you" said Quinn. "who are you?"

"You ask me who I am? You really do not know?" he asked.

"um, maybe I'm a little forgot"

"Sam Evans, Titans" he said.

Suddenly Quinn body shook, she quietly stunned to hear the man answers. She does not know what she should do. A Titans greet her and was talking to her at this time. If there is Sam, surely there are 3 other Titans who joined the Halloween celebrations.

"you okay?" asked Sam.

"o .. o ... oh yes, the famous Titans Family, I remember" she said nervously.

"You look innocent and naive. course you're not a witch" continued Sam.

When Sam said Witch, feeling Quinn became uncontrolled.

"Wi .. Witch? Haha, are you kidding? Of course, I'm not a witch" said Quinn.

"Yes, as I said earlier" Sam replied.

Quinn shows her smile at Sam. She was not interested in the aura of Sam, his good looks and everything that is on Sam. She felt only fear and disgust. She was afraid that if Sam were a Titans know themselves that a Witch woman. And she was upset because Sam is a Titans, a person who has contributed to the death of Judy.

"Come on" said Sam reached for Quinn's hand.

Quinn got up from her seat with a bit awkward. Previously she thinks that in the muffled power of her magic. If she had not done that, Sam would realize if Quinn was a witch.

Sam invites Quinn through the crowd, until Quinn saw 3 men were chatting. She believes that it is a 3 person family the other Titans. She wanted to go, but she could not. That would make Sam suspicious and wonder.

"Rory" said Sam.

Someone Brown hair, with a keen eye, but very sweet.

"Who is this girl? Witch?" said Rory.

"No, she not a witch, she's an ordinary girl. Look she is very beautiful, right?" said Sam.

"yes, very beautiful but .." Rory continued.

"we first time to see this girl in the world" said someone next to Rory.

"Blaine, we may not notice it" exclaimed Sam.

"I'm Artie, and Blaine, as well as Rory" said another man as he introduced himself.

"I am Quinn" Quinn said with a smile.

Quinn clever at hiding her feelings. She hides feelings of fear and upset with both. Status magic was powerful enough to rule the world is that the Titans did not know if Quinn was a witch.

"em, I have to go now" said Quinn.

"why?" Sam asked sharply.

"I'm afraid my friend waiting for me and looking for me, nice to meet you, Titans" continued Quinn smiled and went into the crowd.

Phew, Quinn took a deep breath and exhale. Finally she was relieved to be off and away from the Titans.

"Hey," someone called.

Quinn turned around, but she did not find anyone who called her.

"I above" he exclaimed.

She turned and looked at Finn are hanging in there. His legs he hung in the branches, and hanging his head under.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked.

"beautiful natural scenery, come on up" he replied.

Quinn walked slowly toward the large tree rubbing her hands.

"climb up the tree like a monkey," Quinn thought.

She touched the tree with both hands, she quickly climbed up the tree and sat down next to Finn legs are still hanging on. Finn rotate and reposition it to be like Quinn.

"wow, you're a reliable climbing trees" Finn said.

"em, maybe because I live in the woods, so I could climb trees like a monkey, "said Quinn.

"monkey? Haha, pretty monkey" said Finn.

"Yes, Finn whether you can do something on a star over there?" Quinn asked as she pointed to a star in the sky.

Finn pointed star, then the star begins to shift and move. Finn turned towards Quinn and smiled.

Xxx

Finn and Quinn walk back to her home with the Dwarves. Finn gave Quinn a wolf shaped wooden object.

Finn said goodbye back at Quinn, and a few seconds later, Finn was out of sight in the darkness of the forest at night.

"Miss ... Where did you go? Gutsy worry, Gutsy looking Quinn everywhere" Gutsy exclaimed.

"Why are you always panic? I was going with Finn" Quinn replied.

"Finn?" he said. "oh yeah, the carpenter, I remember now."

"Yes .."

"Miss, you do not use it during the magic with him?" Gutsy asked.

"a little, but he did not know"

"oh Miss, if he knows how? Dangerous" he complained.

Quinn sat down on a rock and told all these things in celebration of Halloween.

"the more dangerous, I met and became acquainted with the Titans" Quinn whispered.

"What? How? then?" Gutsy asked insistently.

"So .. I was sitting alone, and a man came up to me, greeted me, and it turns out he was Sam, one of the Titans" said Quinn.

"What Sam? SAM EVANS! Miss .. He is the leader of the Titans" Gutsy said.

"he the leader of the Titans? Oh god" he said.

"Then, what else?" Gutsy asked Quinn.

Quinn sighed again, and calm down for a moment before continuing her story.

"Then, Sam asked me to meet with the three other Titans, I could not refuse his invitation, I'm afraid he suspected" continued Quinn.

"they are Rory Flanagan, Artie Abrams, Blaine Anderson. How? Oh, I feel like fainting, oooohh" Gutsy said, holding his head.

"don't overdo it like that, they look so sweet but sharp, like there was something behind it all" said Quinn.

"they are like that, they approached the girl and kill her if she was a witch" Gutsy said quietly.

"Sam really sure if I'm an ordinary girl, but I don't know the other three Titans to me" said Quinn.

Xxx

"Miss, look at this" said Gutsy.

Gutsy opened the small box located behind the stone. He pulled out a piece of paper that has been shabby, full indentation curves and corners torn section. Quinn took the paper Gutsy give her. She fingered indentations paper, felt paper ballpark for years created and stored in a small box. Then she read the contents of the paper.

TITANS

_I __was in __this __world __along __with the __Titans__.  
__The only difference is __one__.  
__I __have __another __World__, __World __in which __I __live happily __with __my husband__, __and __a very __pretty __little girl__.  
__The world called Earth.  
__Earth __and the __Titans __led the __world in __very contradictory.  
__All the people __in __this __world __can only __grow __up to __age __17 __years__.  
__They __will be __17 years old __forever__.  
__There is only __1:100 __babies __could be born __in __this __world__.  
__Only __1 __infant __born __to __survivors of the __100 __pregnancy__.  
__99 __others died __in childbirth__.  
__Therefore__, __the 2 years__, __I've never __been to __this __World__.  
__I __live __on Earth __because __I'm __pregnant and __I __want __my baby __survived__.  
__When __I came back__, __a lot of __the __girl __who __was killed __by the __Titans__, __just __because __they are __a witch__.  
__I __know __my fate __will be the same __as __them__.  
__Therefore__, __I __teach __all __my magic __skills __on the __girl __named __Rachel__.  
__Later__ s__he __would __become a partner __of __my girls__._

_1. Sam Evans _

_2. Rory Flanagan _

_3. Artie Abrams _

_4. Blaine Anderson _

_5 ` _

Paper was torn right in number 5. Quinn put the paper on the stone table. She realized that Judy was so loved her. Judy out of the world in which the Titans. Judy Quinn volunteered himself for life. She had prepared everything.

"You know Rachel?" Quinn asked.

"oh yeah, I know, but that is more familiar with Rachel's, Gargamel. Dwarves first helpers Judy" replied Gutsy.

"where Gargamel?"

"Gargamel is in the forest, just try calling him, he the fastest dwarf" continued Gutsy.

"I called Gargamel, Gargamel comes to my place now" Quinn said in her heart.

Knock…Knock…Knock…

The door knock sound. Gutsy running and opened the door. Then Gargamel ran slowly towards Quinn.

"Miss, what's up?" asked Gargamel.

"You know Rachel?" Quinn replied.

"I know her, she was like a an adopted child Judy" continued Gargamel.

Xxx

Quinn walked into her room to rest for a moment. She lay down on the bed. She pulled the blanket and cover the whole body.

Quinn felt the darkness is so pronounced, that she needs now is lighting. She played and twirled her index finger. Suddenly emerging is a roll of colored lights.

"Ouch .. But this one is bright enough for me, good night toward morning the world" she said quietly.

Then Quinn closed her eyes and slept for a while.

* * *

**NOTE: **I'm done with chapter 3. Finally we met with Sam, I tried to write two chapters a day. Grateful to be given time to take a break from studying. And now I do not get reviews from this 3 chapter :(

But I try to continue this story. This story contains a smurf, twilight, harry potter as possible. I'm just grateful to the reader, although not a review. I Tried to get a review of this story. Love You All :)


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn woke up with a flash of sunlight through between the wall and struck her face.

"morning" said Quinn rubbed her eyes. "What? morning? Too late .. aaaa"

She got up, threw her blanket and ran out of the room.

Bruk!

She slipped and hit the end of a wooden table.

"awwww" She rubbed her forehead. Instantly the pain she felt disappear.

Quinn smiled and got up from the floor and walked to the lake. She intends to bathe there, because at home there is no bathroom or anything like that. She played a gift from Finn a bracelet. Occasionally she touched a small wolf that hangs on the bracelet.

Arriving at the edge of the lake, Quinn saw circumstances that can still be fairly quiet. She opened up her clothes one by one, leaving only underwear top and shorts. Slowly she walked to the edge of the lake water. Cold water permeates through Quinn's barefoot. Her body shook receive cold water stimulation.

"my body is warm and not feel the coldness of the water" said Quinn.

This time she dipping her whole body into the lake. She had not felt the bone-chilling cold water. All parts of the lake she was browse. She is very good at swimming, reflected her height.

Her gaze fixed on the woods, she saw the shadow of an large animal passing. Quinn looked around the forest, she tried to discover what animals had passed. She not find that figure, she tried to use magic. By using the mind, she kept her eyes closed. She did not see any animal, she saw a person instead.

Quinn opened her eyes. Someone who she had seen in her shadow disappear. She also ignores the figure of an animal and a person passing. Slowly she dived into the lake. She uses magic to be able to breathe in water.

Quinn turned and saw Finn was smiling at her. Finn let go of his grip, Quinn was up to the water surface.

"Haaaaaaaah," Quinn took a deep breath. Finn came out to the body surface, following Quinn first came out.

"Finn .." Quinn said.

"yes?"

"Why are you here?" Quinn asked.

"You called me, so I'm here" said Finn touched Quinn's hand and move the bracelet.

"This wolf?" Quinn asked, confused.

"yes, this wolf. Earlier you play it?" Finn replied.

Quinn and Finn swam to the edge and stretch their legs while sitting

Quinn saw amazement towards Finn. Finn just use short jeans and his body really looks obvious. a muscular chest, this is really teasing Quinn.

"Don't look at me like that" said Quinn covered her body.

"Why? Haha, your body is nice" Finn replied.

"tease"

"seriously, I'm not lying" said Finn touched Quinn's hand to get rid of her body.

"You see now," said Finn.

Then, Quinn noticed her body. Sometimes she realized that her body looks good for a girl's sizes. On the other hand, she is modestly and does not want to show it all to many people.

"Yes, haha" Quinn said laughing.

"as I said to you" Finn replied smiled.

Quinn and Finn talk until clouds blocking sunlight. Quinn took her shirt and wear it, unlike Finn who just took his shirt off and grabbed his clothes without wear.

"You not wear your clothes?" Quinn asked.

"no, my house is not so far away, anyway I still feel so hot" Finn said.

Finn took Quinn's both hands. "I went okay, be careful. If you need my help, just call me" Finn said.

"okay, bye Hudson, Finn eh, haha" said Quinn.

Finn laughed and ran quickly toward the forest, disappearing from view Quinn. Quinn turned around and returned home.

Xxx

"oh, I forgot" said Quinn as she touched her forehead.

She ran slowly into the woods. Running through the forest, dark forest because the sun is covered by clouds. She intends to go back home and asked Gargamel about the existence of Rachel this time. But the way led her to run to the north. Away from home which is in the south.

Quinn slows tempo her run until she goes. Step by step she continued. Actually, she knows that the direction of her journey away from home. She only believes in intuition that led her to walk where she should go.

The deeper she walked, the darker the forest, towering trees such as high rise buildings in New York. Shrubs already waiting in front of her eyes. Her both hands were trying to get rid of the bushes that block her path.

Then she came out of the woods. She saw the field, and right in the middle there is a very unique home.

"quickly went into the house" sound is heard whispered in Quinn's ear.

She walked slowly towards the house which was not far away from where she stood. Arriving in front of the house, she was about to knock on the door.

"get in, don't knock on the door" said Rachel.

Quinn opened the door and entered the house. She not find anyone. She also backward and hit someone.

"What time is it?" asked Rachel.

"afternoon, sorry I'm late" Quinn replied.

"you're late because a chat with a man" she continued.

Quinn was silent, this time she is trying to cover her mind so that Rachel can't read it.

"yes".

"Don't try to close your mind, it will not affect" said Rachel.

"but, Sam can't find out me " Quinn denies.

"I help you to block your mind, not your magic factor" she continued. Quinn snorted.

"what the Titans will know your existence?"

"you think?" asked Rachel.

"not"

"yes, they not know of the existence of myself at all" said Rachel.

Xxx

Time passed, Quinn and Rachel standing in the field that surrounds the house Rachel. Quinn noticed Rachel do anything. Rachel uses her eyes and fingers to do magic. Rachel makes a circular flow of the river.

"sit down, feel the cold of the water, and don't use magic to warm your body," said Rachel.

"but, I not like the cold" Quinn said.

"listen to all that i said, don't complain" she continued.

Quinn opened the footwear, she started dip her feet one by one. Cold spread across the surface of frozen feet. Rachel stared at Quinn, she told Quinn that she will be fine.

Then, Quinn began to sit in the river was not too deep. Extreme cold, she had never felt cold like this before.

The water sank half of the Quinn body. Half of the body was also felt frozen and stiff. Quinn just took both of his hands, he occasionally blew softly without using magic. It seemed he wanted to run into warm water and leave this stupid cold water. However it is not possible, it has become the rule.

Quinn did not know the purpose of this all. She was just following what was ruled Rachel. Which she knows, this is part of the exercise of magic.

Quinn was 6 hours in very cold water, 6 hours is also part of her body froze. Rachel tells Quinn gets up and sits above the soil surface. Instantly the cold river just disappear.

"Rachel, could i rest for a moment?" Quinn asked.

"not now, your rest is still a few hours away" replied Rachel.

Quinn took a deep breath to hear it all.

"a different way of using your magic with me. I just use the Eye and Mind. You use feelings and mind. I hope you do not complain. To train the abilities of people using it is very difficult feelings. People should be willing to sacrifice her own feelings" explains Rachel.

"What do you mean?"

"later you will know by itself" she continued.

Quinn sat quietly on the ground as she noticed Rachel. Part of her body is almost back to the start temperature. But she still felt cold.

Rachel makes a hole the size of the body of Quinn. Ground hole is not too deep, only half of the body. Quinn was very surprised to see the hole.

"get in" said Rachel.

"but .."

"Remember, no but, just follow what my command, this is all also for you" she continued.

Quinn dragged her body to the edge of the hole. Slowly she lowered her legs into it. Finally Quinn goes into the hole. Hole suddenly became docked, partially buried body.

"eh eh" said Quinn moving unpalatable.

Rachel stared at Quinn to stop moving and focus. Heat from the ground to make the Quinn's body as being in baked . Quinn's whole body sweat. This time Quinn did not want to complain even when the heat is too incredible for her.

After the earlier part of his body froze, her body is very hot now. Sweat kept out of the body of Quinn. The cool night air and the heat makes him a shuddered. The wind blows softly, the sound leaves rubbing against each other, and complement the howl wolves tonight.

For almost 3 hours partly buried his body, feeling the heat from the ground. Quinn body full of sweat. Ground back open when Rachel stamped her foot. Quinn got up and walked towards her with totter.

"cold and heat is inherent in your body now," Rachel said as she gave a towel to Quinn.

"What do you mean?"

"The moment you have cold blood and hot blood, you will not be bothered cold and hot, you will not get hurt" she explained.

Rachel took out a knife and slashed at Quinn's hand to bleed. Making Quinn shouted. Quinn was surprised by Rachel action. Slowly flowing blood loss and injuries from Quinn closed and returned to normal.

"as I said" Rachel said. "Now we go into the house, you need a break".

Xxx

Fireplace illuminates when Rachel and Quinn get into the house. Quinn sitting in front facing unique old Piano. While Rachel went into the house and disappeared somewhere.

"Hey, do you play the piano?" Quinn asked.

"sometimes, and music can pervaded feelings" Rachel replied.

Quinn's stomach sounded toned , a sign he needed food for her body.

"grab the soup near the fireplace, and eat" said Rachel.

Quinn took the Soup and spend. This soup has the same flavor as Judy made a few years ago. Quinn walked out of the house and sat in the courtyard of the house. She stared at the bright night sky. The full moon that looks great and beautiful, plus a sprinkling of stars. Again, the sound of the howling of wolves.

Finn somehow imagined in Quinn's mind. She noticed that the circular bracelet on her arm. This time, she does not want to play or touch the little wolf hanging.

"for now, don't think a man" Rachel said suddenly stands beside Quinn and sit with her.

"why?"

"would be dangerous" Rachel replied simply.

"what can not be with magic?" Quinn asked.

"LOVE" Rachel replied.

"Love comes from the heart and feelings, Love will never be bewitched, you can not make someone love you with magic. You can only make people love you with genuine feeling. Every living creature has a sense of love. Humans and Animals certainly. did you see a bird that was perched there, they have love. Though looks weird, indeed that's what happened "said Rachel.

Rachel and Quinn continued to tell to each other. Rachel emphasizes Quinn for not thinking of a man. But the hardest thing for Quinn. Think that it was Finn, Finn, and Finn.

Rachel and Quinn rushed rest. Quinn looked very tired today. On the other hand, Rachel is very confident in the ability of Quinn, and she was quickly convinced Quinn to accept everything.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: ****I see you read without review, hahaha.**

**So this is chapter 5, here we go! enjoy!**

* * *

The sun began to show light. Quinn got out of bed. She felt something very different from her. She rushed for Rachel, the ins and outs of the house she had seen, but Rachel was not at home.

"you're free today, rest and use your time was well" sound is heard in the Quinn's ear.  
Rachel was not there, but the sound and the message still got her hearing.

Quinn walked slowly in front of the mirror while facing the mirror. She surprised because she did not seem her reflection in the mirror. Weird, whatever is faced with a mirror should reflect its shadow. Unlike Quinn today, did not look at her reflection in the mirror.

"Gutsy, Gargamel quickly here. I need help" said Quinn.

Quinn still stood facing the mirror.

"Miss, what's up?" asked Gargamel.

"where Gutsy?"

"He's still on the way, there is what you call me?" he continued.

"look at the mirror, there's only your shadow and my shadow do not exist" Quinn said.

"Congratulations Miss, this is amazing" exclaimed Gargamel.

"Congratulations? Amazing?" Quinn shows confused face.

"Miss Judy used to be like this, she did not appear when faced with the Mirror. And Miss Berry was the same, she did not look in the mirror" Gargamel said.

"What is not weird? what other witches like this?"

"all witches look in the mirror, just a perfect witches who does not look in the mirror" he continued.

"So, I've become the perfect witches?"

"Of course, what you did yesterday Miss Rachel?" asked Gargamel.

"I soak in very cold water and frozen, then bury me in the ground is very hot, he told me to focus, think, and do not complain" said Quinn.

"enough, Miss was ready for the Titans, it's just still have to practice balance"

"thanks for explanation Gargamel , you're the fastest".

From the direction of the door, came running Gutsy who panted toward Quinn and Gargamel.

"Mi .. miss, sorry i'm late , what's up? Hhhhhh" said Gutsy stammered.

"take a deep breath in, then discard. Calm" said Quinn.

"the affair is finished, you're late" scoffed Gargamel.

"uh, why do not you take me with you so interesting and I'm fast, you left me" Gutsy said insistently.

"it will slow me" continued Gargamel.

Quinn was out of the house, she let Gargamel and Gutsy debate. She noticed her hands, as there is a line that connects nerve cells that are inside.

Quinn stared at a large tree towering. She closed her eyes and tried to feel and connect herself with the tree.

Then, the tree fell.

"uh uh uh, watch out" said Quinn dodge.  
"yes, succeed".

Quinn goes into the woods. She penetrated the bushes, through the great trees until she reached the lake.

"FINN" call Quinn. She played a bracelet and a small wolf. Quinn heard a growling sound great. She was searching for where the voice was coming growl. However, she did not find it.

"Quinn .." Finn called a soft voice that was familiar to the ear Quinn.

Quinn turned around and saw Finn already behind her.

"Hey, where are you?" Quinn asked.

"forest, cutting down old trees and replace them" Finn replied.

"cool, want to teach me?"

"Of course, if you want. Come" Finn said pulled her hand softly.

Quinn can not loose the view of Finn. She continued to watch Finn and do not pay attention to the road until her head hit a tree.

"Ah!"

"are you okay? Your corner forehead get hurt" said Finn grabbed Quinn's face.

"hurt?" Quinn thought herself.

"no, I'm fine" said Quinn and pulled his hand placed on the wound.

"trying to heal" continued Quinn.

Quinn knew that the wound will disappear by itself. She quickly pulled his hand to cover the wound so that Finn do not see the wound will be lost and knew Quinn was witches. Quinn asks Finn pretend to heal the wound.

"already, let you see" said Finn.

"gone, thanks Finn" Quinn replied as she hugged tightly Finn.

"you're welcome, your body?" Finn continued

"Yes?"

"somewhat different"

"em, ah just your feeling" Quinn said pulled away.

Finn silent for a moment, looked he was thinking something.

"Yes, maybe my feeling" Finn said smiled

After that, they sat on the edge of the lake. They were silent for a moment, enjoying the beauty of the lake. Then Quinn leaned her head on Finn's shoulder, as he saw a fairly calm lake. Finn put his arm around Quinn's neck.

"Finn, you know about the Titans?" Quinn asked.

"Titans? Yeah, I know them. A group of men who led this World" Finn said.

"I'm scared"

"You are not wrong, they will not possible cause trouble to you" he continued.

The breeze blows. Quinn did not feel it this time, because she could not feel it anymore. Different with Finn that shudder felt a chill in the air. Quinn grabbed his right hand grasping with both hands.

"You look cold" Quinn said.

"a little. your hands looks warm now, earlier such as numbness" said Finn.

"it just?"

"My feeling , haha. Thank you, your hands warm, but cold here" said Finn.

"haha, right. I was not feeling well, it's like a fever, and my body became warm to hot" Quinn said.

Quinn lied to Finn about the pain. She could not speak the truth because it will endanger her. The temperature of her body is Numbness, not hot, not cold. However sometimes, hot or cold body temperature, changing erratically.

"you sick? Let's go home, you should rest" Finn spoke.

"I'm fine, just a little, I dont want to go home" reject Quinn.

"but you have to take a rest"

"I'm just resting here"

Quinn looked at the lake, she noticed that her reflection is not appear in the lake. She got up and retreated to the big tree in the back.

"You okay?" Finn asked.

"I want to relax and lean on trees" Quinn said.

Finn touched the right tree stands behind it. Instantly the bottom of the tree be concave. Finn sat down and leaned against the basins. Finn plays Quinn long hair.

Xxx

"You still want at this place?" Finn asked.

"Yes, but I have to go home now," said Quinn.

"You want me to inter? It's almost night" he continued.

"You know my home not far away from this place, so no need to" Quinn said.

"okay, I'll be watching you. Thanks Quinn"

Xxx

Quinn walked towards her house with the dwarves. Incident on the edge of the lake was still looming shadows in Quinn's mind. She showed her smile every time imagined the incident.

"why would anyone as sweet as he is, as cool as he is, as cute as he is, everything, duh" Quinn said imagined Finn.

Then, Quinn's hand pulled by someone from behind. Quinn was hugged by someone from behind.

"aaaah" Quinn shouted.

"pssst"

Quinn looked down and did not turn round. She thinks that Finn is being naughty and hugged her. He kissed her shoulders, Quinn slowly feel the difference. There are different, the temperature body Finn's is not hot , Finn breath is not like this.

Finally, Quinn turned around and found that the man was not a Finn, but Sam. Quinn was surprised to see it, she did not think that guy was Sam.

"Sa-Sam" Quinn said.

"You still remember me? Nice to see you again" Sam replied.

"Of course I remember, um what are you doing?" Quinn asked.

"I just wanted to see you, let's go" asked Sam.

"Where are you taking me?"

"a place would you like" he continued.

Once again, Quinn can not say no to Sam. Sam grabbed Quinn's hand, and walked slowly through the woods, until they get to the city.

"Your hands do not feel anything, such as numbness" said Sam.

"uh, ah, what? I'm not feeling well, so my temperature is erratic" Quinn sighed.

Quinn really hope Sam believed everything he said without the slightest suspicion.

"you sick? I heal you," said Sam, he looked Quinn sharply.

"I just needed rest, anyway I'm not accustomed to magic" Quinn replied.

"yes, very difficult" said Sam.

Right down street Town there is a road, the road to the residence of the Titans. Sam took Quinn into his place. Previously, Quinn did not know this, until she came in front of the residence of the Titans. Large iron gate guards, and towering. Only with his gaze, the big door open by itself.

"What this place?" Quinn asked.

"my place, you'll love it" replied Sam.

There is 5 a large tree in the yard before heading into the house. Fall leaves in the wind, rustling the leaves sounds fine in the ears. Quinn sight fixed on a tree near the far end. The shady trees, green. Unlike the all other 4 were already were dropping off.

"there is a beautiful tree" said Quinn.

"yes, of course" he replied flatly.

Doors open house, it's not like home, it looks like a Castle. Again Sam grabbed Quinn's hand and led her inside.

"Sam, how?" said Rory. "Oh Oh, seems there's a girl".

"yes, I'm angry at him, he's very difficult" growled Sam.

"we'll continue" continued Rory.

Quinn froze to Sam and Rory. She looked like a fool who does not know anything. She was confused by what they discussed.

Quinn set up all the feelings and mind. Because Quinn had feelings and mind blends perfectly. One little, the magic will come out and uncovered her secret was. Even worse, Quinn is currently located in the bear cage. Whenever she could die if they would know this secret.

"You're beautiful too, but ..." Rory said.

"as I already said, forget" shouted Sam.

"I'm just an ordinary girl, no more" said Quinn.

Sam took Quinn to a large space like a hall. Quinn is remembered as the place where the loss life of Judy by Sam . The man who currently resides beside her. Resentment emerging from within her, but she immediately remove it. She better keep quiet and pretend not to know.

"What this place?" Quinn asked.

"punishment and where we sit" replied Sam.

"punishment? wow" she continued.

"yes"

Ethnic design seats, lined up neatly, and numbered 5. Most tip of seats covered by a black cloth. Quinn can draw conclusions with anything in this place. Titans still numbered 4, she and Rachel can match and beat the Titans with ease during the Titans still 4. Pity that she is one. She has not been able to control the balance of magic, although magic is the perfect now.

There is a mirror hallway after the room, Quinn took a step back. She was not going through the mirror hallway, especially with the leader of the Titans.

"What's wrong?" asked Sam.

"ah" Quinn cried.

She sat down as she fell down clutching her leg in pain. Sam who was standing immediately sitting in front of Quinn. He immediately held Quinn leg pain.

"You okay?" asked Sam.

"sore" Quinn sighed.

Sam massaging Quinn's foot gently. Quinn winced in pain. Then Sam lift her body, and he carried her. Quinn put her arm around the neck of Sam that Sam did not turn towards the mirror. Sam kept going with Quinn that he was carrying. Eyes glued on Quinn's face, he looked very worried. Was passed by the hallway mirror either. Sam did not even glance toward the mirror.

Quinn took a deep breath. Her sacrifices was not in vain. She makes her own pain with her magic so Sam helped her and focus on her.

Sam put Quinn on his bed.

"what about your feet?" asked Sam.

"a little better, thanks Sam" Quinn said.

Sam sat beside Quinn and massaging her feet again.

Sam hands slowly up to the Quinn thigh. Sam pushed Quinn in a sleeping position. Sam's face was quickly attached to Quinn's face. He crushed his lips to Quinn's lips. Sam deepened the kiss. Quinn was shocked, she could not do anything, her body squeezed by Sam. Sam hands seeping into her clothing, he touched her waist .

"Sam Stop!" Quinn cried.

Sam stop his move. He looked sharply Quinn, but Quinn quickly closed her eyes. She was afraid if he will be affected with a look from Sam.

"please, stop .." Quinn pleaded.

"You do not want me?" asked Sam.

Sam's hand touched her cheek. Quinn still closed her eyes. She didn't want to stare at Sam.

"no, please. I don't want to do that," Quinn whispered.

Sam pulled away from Quinn. Quinn opened her eyes and found Sam was sitting on the edge of the bed. Then, Quinn got up and sat on the bed.

"Sam.." Quinn said.

"yeah?"

"sorry" continued Quinn.

"sorry for?"

"I can't do that" Quinn whispered.

"It's okay, anything for you" Sam said smiled. Quinn smiled back.

Xxx

Sam walked with Quinn down to the lake. Breeze hit Quinn hair.

"Thank you Sam" Quinn said.

"yeah, nice to meet you" replied Sam.

Quinn turned around and walked toward the house. She does not understand why Sam do that, do whatever. After Finn, the man she loved getting kisses from Quinn. Sam, the man who became the Titans got it too, but Quinn does not want it.

Sam might have a Quinn's body entirely if he insisted. Sam stopped because Quinn does not want it. Even so, Sam lips already feel Quinn's lips though Quinn did not responded.

Quinn saw a great tree that is not familiar to her. She rotates around the tree and saw the word 'EARTH'.

"the tree that night, which made me come to this world" said Quinn.  
"how am I going to come home to the world? I miss daddy" she continued.

Quinn stared at her feet and left the tree. When she got home, she did not directly go into the house. She sat on a stone in front of the house. Stared at the darkening sky, her mind was wandering around.

"Miss" Gutsy said.

"uh, what?" Quinn was shocked.

"What is it? Miss seemed rumpled" he continued.

"messed mind, a lot of that going on today," said Quinn.

"Tell me Miss, who knows I can help" Gutsy said sat beside her.

"incident are fun, exciting, annoying, all happened today" said Quinn.

"for example?"

Then, Quinn told him all that happened today on Gutsy. Starting from fun incident on the lake for her, and incident at the residence of the Titans dismantle what Quinn did not know before.

5, anything related to 5 is still empty, not used. Titans will never be perfect if there were perfect them until 5.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hi guys! I to continue back to my story, look no reviews yet. fine. But I'm still to continue this story for the lovely readers, hahaha. For the future chapter, maybe there is mature content. Okay, here we go! enjoy!**

* * *

"Sam? Miss what? You like looking for danger," said Gutsy.

"Yes, to be honest I'm scared" said Quinn.

"and then?"

"Now I know a lot about them" she continued.

Xxx

Quinn down the lake, she hopes to meet with Finn without calling him. She saw the torn clothes lying on the edge of the lake. She took the clothes, then inhale. The smell is not familiar to her. Yes, Finn's body smell, and it can be concluded that the owner of these clothes is Finn.

Quinn turned and looked at each of the ins and outs of the forest, she tried to find Finn. She thought, _if these clothes belongs to Finn, he certainly is here_. Again, she is now running slowly through the woods. Suddenly glued gaze, she stopped running and slowly back away. She saw a white wolf furry torrential, big, deer are being ripped neck was stretched out helpless by that wolf. She could not see this happening, and she was also afraid that if the wolf was aware of her presence and attack her.

Then she backed away slowly, she did not want to create a sound that will probably make the wolf realized.

Klek.

Sound of twigs trees trampled by the feet of Quinn. While Quinn was also surprised, she looked down and found the trampled twigs. She turned towards the wolf, not far from her, and it turns out the wolf looking at towards her.

Quinn panicked, she continues to fall backwards. The wolf walked slowly over to Quinn. Quinn dragged her body and rise up, she quickly ran. She ran through the woods and successful until the lake.

Quinn breath panting. She turned back, she wanted to make sure that the wolf was not follow her. Quinn returned to walk again, but the way was blocked by a wolf that has been blocking the front. The wolf growled loudly.

Quinn walked backwards up the tree that was stuck behind her. She is not likely to escape like that, she was cornered. White wolf that rocked his own body, thick fur looks beautiful.

Wolf getting closer. Heads of wolves to within 5cm of Quinn. Quinn can feel the breath of the wolf snout nose. Quinn closed her eyes, this time there is no other way but to use magic.

"get rid of the wolves" she thought.

A few moments later the wolf growled in pain.

"ah," someone yelled.

Quinn looked around but did not find anyone. Slowly the big white wolf winced in pain that turned into a man. The man was only wearing short jeans knee. He does not wear clothes, and his muscular physique was mortally wounded. The man is Finn.

"aaah" Finn winced in pain while clutching his stomach bleeding.

Quinn ran and sat beside Finn huddled on ground.

"Finn, sorry" Quinn whispered.

"aaaaaaahh" Finn shouted in pain.

Quinn did not dare look Finn at the pain. She really did not know a white wolf is Finn. She will not use magic to repel wolves if she knows.

"Finn, sorry, sorry" Quinn whispered for the umpteenth time.

Finn is getting grimaced, very severe wounds in his body. Quinn wondered what she should do. She gently touched the injured abdomen Finn.

"ahh, pain, ahh" said Finn.

"Sorry, I'm going to treat it" said Quinn.

Quinn hands rid of Finn's hand which covered his stomach. Quinn could not see a wound so big and bad. She immediately closed her eyes, she hopes her magic this time successfully and not wrong. This time Quinn uses deep feeling, she felt very guilty at Finn.

Wound at Finn's stomach slowly closed. The wound began to disappear, Finn who had been grimaced in pain now was getting better. Finn took a deep breath, relieved. Quinn is still bowed.

"You .. Thank you" Finn said.

Quinn still keep her head down with both hands covering her face. Finn slowly got up and sat next to Quinn. Finn grabbed Quinn's hand from her face gently to get rid of.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked.

"sorry Finn" Quinn said.

"Sorry for what?" he continued.

"I'm sorry I had to hurt you! sorry I was stupid" yelled Quinn.

"I'm fine, you're not stupid, you're amazing" said Finn smiled.

"Do not lie, you were looking very miserable, you're groaning in pain, it was all due to my doing that stupid!" she yelled again.

"it's because of my actions, if I'm not creepy, you're not going to use your magic" Finn said. He grabbed Quinn's hand tightly, while caressing it.

Quinn was silent for a moment, then Finn raised her chin.

"You afraid of me now?" Finn asked.

"I'm not afraid of you .." Quinn replied.

"I was like Monster, do you see that? Whenever I can pounce on anyone that is front of me" said Finn walked and stood beside the lake.

"yes, I know it" said Quinn. Quinn stood beside Finn.

"This time it's up to you" said Finn.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked.

"leave, or stay with me" Finn said.

"Finn, I will still with you. Not whether you look at me, I'm a witch and you know it now," Quinn said, pointing toward the surface of the lake water.

"I'm weird, in this world, only me who a werewolf" said Finn looked down.

"I don't care, it does not matter to me!" continued Quinn touched Finn cold hand.

"Why do you keep picking stupid with me?" Finn asked.

"Yes, I was stupid, stupid was appropriate word for me" said Quinn.

Finn hugged Quinn from the side.

Xxx

Quinn and Finn sitting on tree branch, looking at the entire surface of the lake is quiet and beautiful.

"only you who know my identity" Said Quinn.

"and only you know who I am" said Finn.

Quinn was not met Rachel a few times lately. She was ready with all the consequences that she will receive later. This time she will meet Rachel and focus on deepening the balance of the magic that she has not mastered.

"You know Rachel?" Finn asked.

"yes, I know her well, what is it?" Quinn replied.

"she was just like you, she was the only witch, no one knows it" continued Finn.

"You know her?"

"Rachel is my childhood friend" Finn replied.

"Really? Can you take me there?" asked Quinn.

"umm, you want me to take you like this, or you want to ride me?" Finn asked.

"like this, I'm not accustomed with your other form, haha" Quinn said chuckled

He carrying her on his back. At first, Finn just walk while carrying Quinn. Eventually, Finn sped up and running fast. Quinn looked panicked. She closed her eyes, and her face seemed very scared reaction.

Xxx

Slowly, Finn movement is reduced. He stopped running and put down Quinn right at Rachel Field house.

"You're not coming?" Quinn asked.

"no, I'm up here. Go, Rachel doesn't like to wait"

"thank you, yeah" continued Quinn waved and walked slowly towards the house Rachel.

Rachel's door was open, the breeze blows hit Quinn. She did not immediately enter in, she turned towards the other side of the field, see Finn was wearing his clothes again and Finn ran quickly through the woods.

Quinn turned and entered the house. She was resigned to what happens later. Anger that will be released by Rachel on Quinn. Footsteps sounded in her ears. She looked at all parts of the room, no one person residing in this house. Quinn tried to ignore it and wait until Rachel back.

Quinn sat on the table, she pondered for a moment what had happened. The moment when Finn knew her as a witch, so did she. She knew that Finn was a werewolf. Wolves that have thick white fur.

"already here" said Rachel Quinn who broke her daydreams.

"uh, yeah already" Quinn replied as she jumped down from the table.

"Now that you know the ins and outs of how the Titans palace right, it makes you easier" said Rachel.

"um, yes, I already know. How about Sam?" Quinn asked.

"Do not mind it, leave it alone, it will weaken the strength of his own" Rachel replied. "oh yes, and you, do not be think too much about man"

Rachel warned Quinn back on the man. This time Quinn will try to reduce the intensity of the shadow of Finn in her mind, though will not completely disappear.

"I'll try" Quinn said smiled.

Xxx

Rachel walked slowly towards the cliff, without any commands Quinn followed Rachel into the cliff.

"What we do here?" Quinn asked.

"not a lot to ask, just follow what I command you later" said Rachel.

Quinn silent on command. She looked far ahead, and she could see the entire city from the top of the forest and the cliff. The scenery is beautiful and can calming the mind.

"stand next to me" said Rachel. Quinn followed her orders and stood next to Rachel.

"see a black spot in the sky there, and focus" she continued.

Quinn looked sharp sky, trying to find a black spot in the sky. All that is in the sky like a black dot. Difficult to find a real black spot. He can't and was not allowed to complain.

Sunlight makes the sky expanse of black dots. Quinn spent almost 1 hour to be able to find the right black dot. She focused her mind and feel the energy that goes into her.

"finished" said Rachel. Quinn sat down on a rock. She felt very very tired.

"much remains to be done" said Rachel.

"What now?" Quinn asked.

Rachel sat in front of Quinn.

"your hands" she said. Quinn gave her hand, then Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand.

When Rachel began holding her hands, Quinn felt something creeping up her body. Like blood flowing in her body. Whack pain nerve section Quinn. Quinn occasionally winced in pain, such as frozen blood. Troubled her breathing, she did not know how long she had to survive in this pain.

Her heart was racing so fast, the nerves come frozen. Then, Rachel like something from her body to drain the body of Quinn. Fill the empty places in body that Quinn already partially frozen.

It takes a very long time, Quinn was silent because the whole system is dead in her body, and has not been filled completely. Rachel looked very sweaty, it takes great strength to do this.

Organ systems Quinn's body begins to function slowly one by one. Rachel managed to do it, and Quinn managed to survive. Rachel let go of Quinn's hand. Rachel body weakened, her body soaked in sweat. Rachel took a deep breath to set her back.

Quinn opened her eyes, her vision is now somewhat different, brighter than usual. Tiredness and pain that plagued her earlier had not felt at all. She felt that something was mixed in the blood in her body. Then she looked at Rachel who looks weak.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Quinn asked.

"I'm fine, it's just that I was recovering for a moment" said Rachel.

"What was that so hard?" she asked again.

"just need the extra physical strength"Rachel replied.

"sorry" she continued.

"never mind, forget it, how do you feel now?" asked Rachel.

"different, but I feel very good, thanks to you, thank you" Quinn smiled.

Rachel got up and held out her hand on Quinn. Quinn grabbed it and stood in front of Rachel.

"I managed to transfer my magic to you, and you managed accept it" Rachel said smiled.

"yay! we successful" said Quinn.

"we have not been entirely successful, there is still the Titans" said Rachel.

"what time is it?" Quinn asked.

"Eclipse when, about 2 months longer" Rachel replied.

Only this time Quinn saw Rachel smiled even though only for a moment. Rachel and Quinn down the cliff, heading back home to rest. They already seem close, very different from a few days ago. Judy estimates seem correct, that Rachel girl she taught and was like a daughter to be a big sister, friend, partner magic girl child of her own, Quinn.

Xxx

Arriving in front of the house, Quinn asked. "Rachel, what about the condition of my father in my world?"

"He's good, one that you must know, your father and all the people there will not remember you when you're in this World Without End. However when you return to your world, they will remember you and feel so missed you" she replied.

"thank God, their lives go on as usual?" she continued.

"Yes, life there go on as usual, without any problems or disturbance. What's up? do you want to go back?" asked Rachel.

"if i can, I want to go back to my world for a moment and return to the World Without End" Quinn said.

Rachel was silent for a moment, she seemed to think of something, then snapped her fingers.

"yes, you can go back to your world now and come back later" said Rachel.

"Really? how long?" Quinn asked.

"yes, it's up to you, one that you must remember, before the lunar eclipse, you have to be here" said Rachel.

"how do I get back to my world?" she continued.

"A great tree brings to this world" said Rachel. "take advantage of your time there with good, live life as usual"

"yeah sure, thanks Rachel" Quinn said ran from the house, past a large field.

Quinn stopped running the tip of the field and waved at Rachel. She looked at the bracelet and move her little wolf hanger.

"Finn" she thought.

Sound of wolves howling in the distance. A few moments later, Finn was already in front of Quinn. As usual, he did not wear his clothes.

"Hey, what's up?" Finn asked.

"I want to go, want to take me?" Quinn replied.

"where? With pleasure" he continued.

"into the woods, a great tree, thank you" Quinn said.

Finn ran and he quickly turned into a large white wolf and has thick fur and beautiful. Wolves to move his body and lowered his body. Quinn gently touching the body feathers the Wolves, and ride. She hugged a large wolf body, and said, "slowly".

Wolf just nodded. The wolf got up, and move slowly.

"Quinn, come on calm, calm, Finn let's go" she said while closing her eyes.

The wolf ran quickly while Quinn continues to tightly hug the body very closely wolf. The wind blows hard hit Quinn. Her hair was blown by the wind.

The wolf begin slow his movement because the wolf was reached the great tree. Quinn fell slowly from the body and stood leaning wolf. The wolf turns back into a Finn, he immediately put on his clothes.

"What you want in this place?" Finn asked.

"I want to go into my world for a while" said Quinn.

"What? you go?" Finn shocked.

* * *

**OKAY STOP! So, what do you think? I feel sorry for many Fuinn interaction. But stay there, do not go anywhere. Relax, we wait fabrevans interaction. And one more, for sure there will be Titans. Thank you for reading the story that was in my mind.**

**Thanks for Guest who only review this, means a lot to me.**  
**And i still hopes i got more review xD**  
**I love you lovely readers! xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

Quinn pulled his hand and hugged him tightly. Finn is still in a state of stunned silence.

"I want to go to my world, I don't know how long" Quinn whispered.

"You want to leave me here alone?" Finn asked.

"did not like it too, I just go for a while" said Quinn.

"when did you come back?" Finn continued.

"I do not know, maybe a little longer" Quinn replied. Finn held her hand tightly.

"I can't.." whispered Finn. Quinn kissed Finn on the cheek so long.

"I have to go now" Quinn said releasing the kiss.

"Well, be careful, see you again" said Finn.

"I'll be back later" she continued.

Quinn look like a minor cult figure carving this earth. Then she touched it, closing her eyes and around the tree. When she opened her eyes, she saw a different forest.

Yes, she is now already in the earth.

"it's home!" exclaimed Quinn ran towards his house.

Arriving in front of the door, Quinn immediately and call Russell, "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy".

Someone came out of the bedroom.

"Quinn" said Russell.

"Daddy!" Quinn replied hugged Russell tightly.

"oh oh, what you call in the morning Daddy like that?" Russell asked.

"uh, I just miss you" she continued.

"every day is also Daddy is always with you," he said.

"Yes, Daddy"

"Let's get ready to go to school"

"What? School"

"Yes, you have to go to school, remember?"

Quinn rushed to her room, she cleared all of the subject matter to be learned today. Once finished put it in the bag, Quinn was still missing.

"shower, dress" she exclaimed.

"little time, if I take a shower definitely take a long time, hmm I know what I should do" she continued.

Quinn closed her eyes, feeling every beat of the heart. Quinn opened her eyes, she has been clean and dressed. She smiled for a moment and rushed out of the room.

"Daddy, I'm going to school" Quinn said as she hugged Russell.

"You look very pretty today, be careful on the road" said Russell kissed Quinn's cheek.

Quinn ran out of the house and ran up to find the forest edge Highway. School buses seen from a distance. Quinn waved both hands in order to stop the bus. But the school bus drove past Quinn is standing alongside a road.

"STOP!" exclaimed Quinn .

The bus was stopped and retreated back to Quinn. Quinn opened the bus door and got into the bus. Cold gusts of cooling holes hit the body. She did not feel the temperature of the cold, she just felt the breeze.

All eyes were on Quinn, they saw something different about Quinn. Quinn stood stunned, and bowed in front of the bus next to the driver.

"Miss, do you sit there before the bus is going to go" said the bus driver.

"yes"

Quinn walking slowly toward the empty seats in the front. She also sat in that empty seat. A few moments later, a black long haired girl and a gothic appearance sitting next to Quinn.

"Hey," said the girl.

"Hey"

"You go to school at McKinley University as well?" she asked.

"Yes, I go to school there," Quinn replied.

"oh yeah, you take what major?" she continued.

"Biology, are you?" Quinn asked.

"wow that's cool, I Physics, boring" she said.

"yeah, sometimes Physics is boring" Quinn said.

"Tina" she smiled giving her hand.

"Quinn, pleased to meet you" said Quinn shook her hand.

"Quinn? I've seen you before, but different" Tina said.

"different how?" Quinn asked.

"You look more beautiful, now" she replied.

"Really? I'm still the same as before" she continued.

Tina momentarily turn round, watching all the people in the bus.

"as I said, all the people looking at you" said Tina.

"maybe I'm weird" Quinn replied.

"is not it, but you look different than usual, your eyes are bright" said Tina.

Xxx

Bus parked on the ground McKinley University, Quinn and Tina out of the bus. When Quinn setting foot on the ground, all the people turned towards Quinn. Again, Quinn feels weird with all the stares.

Quinn with Tina walked slowly to the main campus building. As long as it walk, everyone watched her from head to toe. She tried to ignore everything and keep walking.

"Hey, I go first, I'll see you again" Tina said.

"Yes, thank you" said Quinn.

Tina rushed into the classroom, now Quinn walked alone through the crowd humans.

"uh, I'm human" thought Quinn.

Quinn walked down and hit a man wearing basketball clothes.

"I'm sorry" said Quinn.

"oh no, I should apologize" the man replied.

"mm, yeah okay" said Quinn.

"oh yeah, Joe .. Joe Hart" he said while giving his hand.

"Quinn, Quinn Fabray .." he replied, shaking her hands with Joe.

"Joe! Quickly, the game will start soon" said the man then ran to embrace Joe and take him to the gym. Joe turned and smiled at Quinn.

Quinn ran into biology classes as soon as possible. Arriving at the door, she knocked on the door and said, "sorry I'm late".

There was no sound of any responded. Quinn turned and swept her views to all parts of the class. Situation class silent and empty.

Quinn out of class and asked a girl who was walking.

"I'm sorry, do you know where did all the people this biology class?".

"oh, everyone was at the gym, there is a basketball game there," she said.

"Okay, thanks"

"yes, I'm go first yeah" she continued. She smiled and ran to the gym.

"everyone seemed very excited with the basketball game" Quinn said.

Quinn took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She caught a glimpse of a basketball game.

"Puckerman!" Quinn said.

Quinn opened her eyes and ran towards the Gymnasium. She entered through the side door, because the main door was closed. Her footsteps stopped, she stood still see ARAGON, Puck basketball team competing. Quinn turned towards the stands, everyone is wearing bright red. Some of them carry large letters that read "GO! GO! GO! ARAGON".

I do not wear red clothes, let alone carry the goods to back it up. My eyes fixed on a man who was holding a basketball. Yes, he's Puck, he fired the ball towards the ring, and entered.

"yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah" cheers all those who were inside the building. Then the sound of the trumpet sounded long participated signify the game has ended.

"ARAGON, ARAGON, ARAGON" shouted all the players, including Puck. The match was won by ARAGON of McKinley University. Supporters roar sounded very clear.

Quinn whispered, "Puck, come here".

Puck step back from his crowd, he touched his ear. Then he looked for the presence of Quinn. Quinn waved at Puck, Puck looked Quinn weird, and ran towards her.

"Hey Puck" Quinn greeted.

"Quinn? You look different" Puck replied hugging Quinn.

"Puck, wet" Quinn sighed.

"oh yeah, forgot haha", Puck releasing his arms.

"I was as usual really, haha. Congratulations, your team wins" continued Quinn.

"Really, I had not realized that you are Quinn, aha yeah it's all thanks to the support of all Team Aragon" said Puck.

"haha I'm also Team Aragon, although I do not like them all that intention at all to support your team, haha" Quinn said.

"yes, it's okay, your presence is enough" said Puck.

Xxx

Puck asked Quinn waiting in front of the gym while he was cleaning up and changing clothes. Quinn did not have to wait long, Puck is back.

"Hey, sorry to keep you waiting too long" said Puck.

"not too long anyway"

"oh yeah, you know Joe?" Puck asked.

"yes, I know this morning, what is it?"

"He was asking about you," he continued.

Puck was like a brother to Quinn. He once beat a guy who was not good and want to approach Quinn. More exactly Puck always keep Quinn.

"and? and?" Quinn asked.

"At first I thought Joe and you're in a relationship, even though you already like my own sister. Nah looks like he wants to approach you, the track record does still show normal and not a jerk" said Puck.

"I've got someone I love" Quinn said.

"Hey, who are you that guy? Good? Like what he is?" Puck asked insistently.

"slow, you're not like my brother, but a police officer who asked matchless haha" Quinn said.

Puck ruffled her hair as he asked a handful of questions that make Quinn should answer where more confused.

Xxx

Puck drove Quinn home. The night air is very cold, Puck already set warmers in the car. Puck grabbed Quinn's hand, he wanted to make sure that enough.

"Hey" said Puck release her hand .

"what?" Quinn asked.

"Your hands, such as numbness" said Puck.

"I'm not feeling well" said Quinn.

"Yes, your body temperature, not cold, not hot, not at all. Did you already checked?" Puck asked.

"already yesterday, just calm down" said Quinn.

Arriving alongside a road near the forest, Puck opened the door for Quinn. He offered to accompany Quinn to her home.

"Quinn, let's go with you" said Puck.

"no need, after all there is irradiation anyway" said Quinn.

Suddenly road path to Quinn's house there is a glowing yellow lights that line.

"You see that?"

"Yes, I see it, enough bright but since when is it the lights on?" Puck asked.

"My father put them yesterday for me".

"You sure do not want me go with you?" he continued.

"no, you go home, Mom would've been waiting for you"

"Okay, good night" said Puck.

"night, be careful" said Quinn kissed Puck cheek.

Puck back into his car and go at medium speed. Then Quinn turned and walked down the path. When she passed, the lights go off she made, except the lights which she had not yet passed.

Walking in the woods like this will remind Quinn about World Without End. She remembered the Finn. Most importantly, she forgot to tell the dwarves, especially Gutsy that she was at home. Quinn closed her eyes, touching her chest, she was sending a message to Gutsy.

"I'm sure was Gutsy panic, hopefully he got my message" Quinn said softly.

Arriving home, Russell is still not home. Quinn did not panic or look for it. Because she knew that her father was at work. Quinn put her bag on the table, then she cooks for himself and for her father later. This time she did not want to use magic, because she is still able to do it alone.

Quinn took a pipe and drinking water. Water that normally she could feel the freshness is now different. She could not feel the freshness that flows in the throat. System it is dead, no flavorings except hearts and minds, which is very strong. Quinn ate quickly, and cover the food for Russell with wooden cover made by Russell.

She rushed to her bed, bed he had not felt during World Without End, now she felt back.

She thought, "What if I can't feel this bed again? War is only a few months".

* * *

**AN: Okay this is bad, I should have told you from the beginning. McKinley is not High School but became the University okay? ._. glee club is also not here. I change the McKinley Football team became Basketball team. You recently met with Tina and Joe in this chapter, in the next chapter sure be new players more to come. Thanks for reading, I love to see the number of readers.**

**Read and Review :D**


End file.
